A Porcelain Doll
by ace.of.asphodel
Summary: No one knows how hard it is, to be this doll. The kingdom sees me as a beautiful Princess. The council sees me as a resource of power. Men see me as a play thing for their ego. No one knows who I really am. But I am prepared to tell someone new because he just might be able to save me from this hell. KagaKuro princess!crossdressing!Kuroko prince!Kagami
1. Chapter 1: Kuroko

I sat with my back completely stiff as powder was applied to my already white face and my hair was brushed continuously despite its already silky texture. The under-dress was uncomfortable, like always, but like always I kept my mouth shut and let them treat me like a glass doll. I watched in the mirror as one maid weaved black threads into my long hair, making it looking more appealing and almost fairy like. Then again, that is why I am still here, to the kingdom I was just a beautiful Princess beyond their reach that people spoke of in excitement.

The few times I had snuck out at night I would ask some people about her, and the way they talked about her was nothing at all what I thought of myself. They spoke like she was a goddess with a pure heart and beauty that no one could ever turn a blind eye on. Sometimes I wanted to laugh at what they said, because none of it was really true.

I'm a horrible person because I have never once opposed the council's decisions. When they told me to grow my hair out, I did so. They told me to be incredibly polite, I was. They said that I was now the Princess Tetsu instead of the seldom known Prince Kuroko. With that my life became that of a porcelain doll of beauty.

No one knows how hard it is, to be this doll.

The council constantly arranges balls to keep up appearances and to show off their prize jewel. The people don't know that the first time one of the men touched me I almost cried. They didn't know that whenever the dances ended I would go to my room as quickly as possible to scrub my hands where the kisses were placed, I scrubbed them until they bled once. Then there are the marriage proposals.

When I first recieved one I was terrified, but this fear was soon changed when I realized the council wanted the attention of only the most powerful marriage proposal. They wanted me to marry a powerful kingdom so they could feed off of that wealth. It hurt me to think that the people thought our kingdom was so pure, when it is anything but.

Tonight there is another ball. It's my sixteenth birthday and they would take any chance they could to attract the young Princes' attention, even when I just wanted to lay in my room and sleep. One would think that someone of royalty was allowed to sleep in, but I rarely slept longer than when the sun first appeared in the sky.

Someone came in and she began talking to the others in a worried tone. All of the maids care about me so much. They are incredibly kind and try their best to make me feel comfortable. Another maid cried out in fury but stopped once I placed a gentle gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Tightening the corset won't hurt me that much. I'm used to it," in reality I hated the pain, but whining only got me more pain. Every so often the maids were ordered to tighten my corset; I needed to look slimmer, I needed a smaller waist, I needed to look more petite. It made me want to cringe whenever I hear of women that die because their corsets were too tight and crushed their ribs. I might end up like that one day.

Tightening the corset was always the worst. I panted in pain and squeezed the wooden polls used when pulling the strings tighter. You could feel everything being squeezed tighter with horrible pressure, making me want to throw up or rip it off, since it never allowed me much air.

I wore a small dress cage too. It's this wooden basket looking thing that looks like a long skirt. They use dress cages to keep all of the fancy dresses looking puffy and full. I had to unchange and redress in order to tighten the corset. They helped me into a rose pink dress with light blue embroidery and black, silk ruffles along the sleeves, skirt, waist and bust. The cut on the dress was low and the sleeves were thin circlets that wrapped around my biceps, showing off my neck and shoulders. A small black choker with a blue gem adorned my neck, completing the look with my black pumps that were just barely visible when I walked.

After touching up on my hair, I opened the door to my chambers and found the captain of the guard there to escort me to the main room.

"Captain," I inclined my head and gave him a small smile.

"Princess," he gave me his arm and I took it as the smile on his face grew. Captain Aomine Daiki was aware of everything going on in the kingdom, but instead of raging out he stayed to help protect me and to be there when my secret was revealed -if it would be revealed. His helmet was tucked under his other arm and I held onto my skirt with my free hand, since it is easy to trip in a dress like this.

The roar of hundreds of nobles reached my ears before we approached the doors. I tried to take in a deep breath but the corset only allowed minimal movement, adding more pressure onto my already stressed person. Guards opened the doors for us and we entered slowly, followed by an announcement of our arrival.

Ladies curtsied and men bowed as we passed. Like the perfect Princess I was told to be, I nodded to them and gave them all a beautiful, but fake, smile. The all too familiar look of lust in some peoples' eyes made me want to shudder and run away to hide. Aomine held my hand as I slowly took a seat in the raised throne to sit there like a flower waiting to be picked. He stood next to my seat and excitement returned to the crowd as the orchestra began to play a symphonie. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I was plucked up and pulled away to dance for hours with any willing person.

The first man greeted me like the rest usually do. With a smirk on his face as he called me beautiful and a kiss on the hand that lingered too long but not long enough to get chastised by the Captain. I smiled kindly and acted like it was fine whenever a mans' hand slid from my waist to get a feel of me. I politely declined when a man would confess his undying love for me. I smiled and made sure that everyone was having a nice time, even when I was the attention of most peoples' seduction.

The soreness in my feet was enough to make me cry but the ball was still alive with full force. I lost count of how many people asked me to dance and how many times I was twirled on the dance floor until I felt like I would be sick. I thankfully accepted the Captains asking of a dance with me, saving me from some drunken men. We didn't dance and instead he helped me back over to a desolate table in the corner. The thanks I had for him was pushed off as he ordered me to stay as he fetched me refreshments.

I took one of the silk napkins on the table and began to wipe down my hands. Despite the gloves that I wore, my hands still felt dirty. As the napkin began to wrinkle someone sat down next to me. Expecting to be asked to another dance, I straightened up and folded the napkin to sit it on the table. When the man said nothing to me and simply grumbled to himself, my hands began to fidget. The silence that the man gave me was new and uncomfortable, like a new corset that had yet to be worn in and all of the strings and pins dug into your skin, making the flesh raw so that once it was removed you would start bleeding.

He kept running a hand through his red hair and talking to himself about arranged marriage and snotty councilmen. I could understand a little bit about the latter but I know for sure that my marriage will be way worse than any sort of arranged marriage. Aomine came back and handed me a glass of water. Once my hands were gripping the glass I saw him glare at the red-haired man sitting by me. I took a sip of water and sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aomine's hand dance down over the hilt of his sword. My hand flew to cover his.

"He hasn't acknowledged me, Captain. He is probably harmless," I saw the doubt in his eyes and I agreed with him but violence was never good. Seeing him relax slightly and draw back his hand, I drank some more of the water and fought the urge not to cough. My throat hurt and, whenever I tried to swallow, the water would get stuck in my throat and sit there like a rock. I might have accidentally coughed or made a noise because the red-haired guy turned suddenly and almost jumped up from his seat when our eyes met.

"When did- what!?" his shock was evident and he was leaning precariously on the edge of his chair. One hand gripped the back of the chair and the other held onto the tables edge, making me worry he may fall.

"Please be careful," I heard Aomine groan in protest but I reached out and took the man's hand, pulling him forward and back onto the chair properly. Aomine stiffened behind me and the man gripped my hand tightly, almost making me wince, almost. My blue eyes stared into wide red ones that bored into me with unwavering curiosity. It wasn't like the lustful gaze I had grown to ignore, nor was it like the look of want the council gave me or that praised stare of civilians.

"Excuse me," Aomine stepped closer to me and I felt his hand on the back of my chair. He stared intensely at the other man who was still holding onto my hand. "But I believe that you have been holding onto her Majesty's hand a little _too_ tightly," I saw the shock on his face and he looked from me to Aomine and then back again before letting go of my hand and standing up, looking flustered.

"Oh! Uh-well, I'm very sorry, your Majesty! I-I uh…"

"It 'tis alright. There was no harm done, I apologise for making you worry," I stood up and nodded my head to him respectively. Confused, he went between nodding back and bowing, making it look awkward and jerk-ish. I donned a small smile momentarily before he straightened up with an ashamed look.

"No really, I am sorry. Forgive me," he took my hand and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles before straightening up and letting it go. "I am Prince Kagami Taiga of Seirin, it is an honour to meet the well-spoken Princess Tetsu," I curtsied to him and tried to suppress a strange feeling in my stomach. It felt like snakes were wriggling around in my intestines, ticklish but at the same time tight and unnerving.

Kagami was looking at me oddly and I felt my hands twitching from there place in the folds of my dress. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as if he were trying to clear his throat before speaking. I saw Aomine move slightly so that he was standing behind me protectively, like he always was. And for once, I was shaken by the strong presence that the Captain had. The most confusing was of my reaction to those around me.

For one I actually feel very comfortable around this Kagami person. Which is something that has never happened after meeting someone new. The second is that I _wanted_ Kagami to ask me to dance. He seemed like a good dancer from his strong stature and muscular build. I shivered by accident and I saw Kagami's concern.

"Are you cold Princess? Here," I watched with curious eyes and a slightly parted mouth as he took off his overcoat, so he was know just in a silk tunic and vest, and gently wrapped it around my bare shoulders. With both my hands holding the coat on myself, I gave Kagami a small smile. I think that I might like this prince.

"Thank you very much for this, Prince Kagami," he looked flustered and smiled back with a small twitch around his eye.

"Please, Princess, just call me Kagami."

"Well then, Kagami, shall you refer to me as Tetsu or Princess?" I felt my hands shake slightly and saw Aomine walk back to lean against a wall near us. I wasn't sure if they shook from excitement, fear or a little of both. I had never addressed someone knew by their name so intimately. The air around us was warm and I felt Kagami's heat from the coat warm me to my bones.

"Tetsu, if I may," I nodded and tried to keep myself from smiling again. He opened his mouth again and spoke in a soft tone. "I would ask a beautiful lady like you to dance, but seeing as the ball has gone for hours and the Princess has waltzed the many hours, I would like to walk with you, Tetsu, perhaps in the garden, as not to bore such an exquisite person," I brought my chin up and gave him a dead stare. On the inside my heart was warmed with gratitude and I had trouble remembering how to breath. I love walking in the garden, and Kagami's way with words was amazing. I would like to know where he learned to speak with such grace.

"I would love to accompany Kagami on a walk in the garden," he smiled and thanked me. I took his arm and we left the party without any disturbances. The noise died from my ears as I guided Kagami to the garden. It was large with a variety of flowers, especially the famous blue rose. It was the symbol of my kingdom.

"Is it alright that I stole thee away from thou's party? I would not wish any bewitchment upon thee for leaving," I was again amazed by his speaking. Maybe Kagami is trying to impress me, or maybe he is a fan of the great William Shakespeare.

"I assure thee that no harm shall come due to thy person," hiding a smirk from him, I silently challenged Kagami with my response. I saw him glance over at me with a raised eyebrow as we neared a stone bench in the garden. Kagami held my hand as I slowly sat down before he joined me. I was very grateful for Kagami's overcoat because I did not fare well in the cold and it had been getting colder since.

"Art thou feeling well?" He must have seen me pull the jacket closer. The cold was beginning to sink in and the jacket had lost its previous warmth.

"The frigid air is chilling me to the bone. I am not one that bodes well with a cold like this," I saw Kagami's eyes flicker about from me to the coat and to his hands. The inner struggle was evident in the contortions of his face. I wasn't sure if I should feel happy that he is taking so much time to make a decision, or afraid that he may do something now that we are alone. He opened and closed his mouth like one of the koi fish that swim in the pond towards the other side of the garden. I found it very amusing and giggled, keeping myself from snorting.

"Sh-shall I hold thee for warmth?" I ducked my head down and felt the blood rush into my face. I do not think that I am cold anymore. Rejecting the invitation of warmth was very nice and I was very grateful for warmth, but I _was_ really cold. I nodded and saw him shift closer out of the corner of my eyes. He draped an arm over my shoulder and I shivered as a hand brushed my neck by accident. "It this alright, Tetsu?"

"Yes, thank you for the offer, Kagami," I leaned into him and felt my stomach churn. I didn't know what this feeling was. I had never felt it before and I was confused. Although this feeling was strange, it wasn't unpleasant. Along with Kagami's warmth, I felt... relaxed. I wanted to jump up and scream and rip my hair out. The corset dug into my delicate skin making me want to tear it to pieces and curl up into a ball to cover my wounds. I wanted to be normal. To just be whom I am.

I want to tell Kagami my secret, because I think he will understand. I want to get away from here. I want to run with the wind slapping against my skin and my feet aching from the horrible strain in my shoes.

I want to scream my lungs out and curse the world away as tears are let free and my skin is once again pure of any markings and disgusting touches of vile creatures.

I want to be…

Me.


	2. Chapter 2: Kuroko

The party ended far past midnight. Kagami left early, but he left me with the jacket because he will be coming for dinner today. I was happy to hear so but when he left I no longer had an excuse as to not dance. Currently I stay sitting in the parlor room in a simple dress with a corset and flat shoes, since my feet get swollen after parties. My hair was in a braid and the ladies in waiting sat around me chatting and drinking tea with crumpets. I nibbled at a sandwich triangle and nervously drank tea with shaking hands that glowed red from scrubbing.

"Oh he was just darling!"

"And did you see the way they looked at each other? It's no wonder he stole her away!"

"I just hope that the captain doesn't spear him through the stomach for being so intimate with the princess."

"Why would he? That man would do _anything_ to keep his princess happy," I didn't listen deeply to what the ladies were talking about, for I only incorporated small talk in the conversation while they preferred to gossip. All found it quite atrocious when they found out I had stayed with a prince longer than just a dance. That is, until they heard me explain to them who he was. I remember one of the ladies said that I was "smitten" on him. I was unfamiliar with the term but shallowly agreed with them.

Laughter jingled through the room and I reach for my tea. One bumped my arm causing me to pour the scalding hot tea all over my dress and legs. A small yelp erupted from my being and the ladies were quick to help me.

"Oh milady, are you alright?"

"I'm so dearly sorry, milady."

"Oh dear oh dear."

"Your poor dress is ruined!"

"Here, let us dress you in another, milady," they guided me in the wet dress back through the halls, chatting lively amongst themselves. I was sad about the dress because it was my favorite. It was a plain yellow with blue pastel flowers across my chest. The other ladies said it was too childish and I knew they would be quick to discard of the dress.

"How about you get ready for lunch, milady?"

"Yes, yes. They say the prince of Serin will be here soon," I perked up slightly and my dress maids ushered them out of my room as they began to help me into my luncheon dress. It was green like the trees with pink embroidery and sleeves that reached my elbows, covered in pink lace. There were small pink flowers along the sides of my chest area and they sprinkled gold flakes of dust across me and threaded gold threads into my braid, laying it delicately across my shoulder.

"Are you alright, madame?" One of the maids asked as she fixed a ruffle on the bottom of my dress. I wore brown flats that were hidden under the long poofy skirts.

"Yes, I am just tired," she did not respond but I saw the sad looks they all wore. I was in pain and they knew it.

I wore short gloves this time and a golden choker circling my neck. I still wore a corset but the dance last night had broken it in and the pins and sticks didn't poke me anymore. There were scabs covering my ribs where they had previously rubbed up against.

"The council is requesting that we use a false chest, milady," I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and in an act of bravery I spoke.

"No."

"As you wish, milady," I felt proud of myself but knew that they would punish me later. Probably whipping from all of the acts of defilement that I have done over the week. They finished fixing my dress and I swished the fabric around to look at myself in the mirror, a sigh escaped me.

"I wish I didn't have to wear this," my maids didn't respond and I fingered the end of my braid. Aomine should be here any minute to bring me down to our fancy luncheon with the King Akashi and his stepson Kagami. They have different surnames because Kagami kept his mother's by choice, also since his father thinks very ill of him.

There was a knock on the door followed by a deep voice calling in for me.

"Your Majesty, you are being summoned to the dining hall for lunch," I took the door handle and found Aomine standing outside my door much like he did last night. This time though he held my hand up in a delicate matter, showing off his masculinity.

"It seems you are doing well, Captain," he smirked and pulled himself into a confident pose.

"I thank you, Princess, for noticing," I wanted to be normal and roll my eyes but only a sad smile showed way to the world.

Walking in silence only made me antsy and that feeling in my stomach returned. A jerk of Aomine's head and the door was open with us following in gracefully. I saw the men at the dining table stand up and I was guided over to sit next to Kagami. He took my now empty hand and placed a delicate kiss on my knuckles that lingered in my mind. I smiled at him with a small nod of the head when he pulled my chair out and let me sit before the rest followed suit. Aomine was on post by the door to the gala with a stone expression and watchful eyes.

"Shall we begin, milady?" I nodded and the councilman smiled at the king as servants began to rush forwards and place our meals in front of our beings.

There was mutton and pork, lettuce and broccoli florets the size of my fist, tomatoes and potatoes baked to crispiness, followed by a bean soup that made my mouth water. I didn't count how many meals I ate or how many times I said "Yes, your Majesty," or "Thank you, your Majesty." While slowly sipping at my soup, I felt Kagami's foot press up against mine and I shivered, pushing mine back into his. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

Half-way through the main dish Kagami lightly brushed his hand against mine multiple times, giving me chills and making my stomach churn so much that I could barely think of stomaching the food placed. The small brushes of contact felt warm and welcoming, confusing me much more than I was before. I had never felt this way, at least I do not think I have. All of the other Prince's were either uninterested or quick to try and court me, but Kagami was being gentle, and friendly, unlike that I what I know.

"I agree, your Majesty. They shall do wonderfully together."

"I hope that the Princess agrees with the requirements of their courtship, it would be a shame to accidentally ruin this wonderful relationship they have formed."

"Of course, your Majesty,"The councilman looked at me expectantly with that dominant look in his eyes. His eyes flicked up and down me for a split second and I saw the fury grow within him. "What are your thoughts, Princess?" The hiss of the S made me shiver, but not in the way that Kagami made me shiver. It was the way you would shiver if you were to stick your hand in a vat of slugs or eating something slimy.

"I believe that there should be more time before the courtship, since I have only just met the Prince. Perhaps, a week at the most to see if we are compatible beings," I felt proud to stand up but awful to put myself in such a risky situation. The King nodded thoughtfully and smiled at me. I saw one of his eyes twinkle gold in the light.

"You have made a very good point, Princess. It appears that you are as knowledgeable as you are beautiful. I am sure that you and Kagami will fit together wonderfully," His smile was kind yet I saw it twitch slightly when the councilman began to talk to him again. Then is disappeared.

"Tetsu," I almost jumped when Kagami whispered my name. I looked over at him and tilted my head as if to tell him 'what'.

"Kagami."

"Could you possibly show a lost souls like mine the way through this beautiful fortress that holds such a celestial being?" I felt myself flush with heat as I shook my head.

"I would love to," I looked over at the others to see them eating their meal in silence. "If you could excuse us," they looked up. "The Prince has asked me to show him the castle and I agree that it would be of much help. Since Prince Kagami will be visiting quite often, correct, my King?" He smiled and the two of them agreed. I was helped out of my chair and I dipped down low in a curtsy with my dress pooling around across the floor beautifully.

Kagami bowed and then held out his arm for me to take, and take it I did. I forget how long it was that we walked through the castle and I told him the countless facts that I had learned over my years of harsh discipline. It seemed that Kagami was happy, about the architecture or my presence I did not know.

I was talking about a Victorian painting while walking in front of it myself when I froze, and turned. Kagami held a lock of my hair that had fallen from the braid delicately as he kissed it with eyes closed. To be anymore red would be impossible but I believe that I was. Our eyes met and a blush appeared across his face as well. Kagami let go of my hair and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to-"

"Kuroko."

"I beg your pardon?" He gave me a strange look as I stared at the ground.

"My name is Kuroko, call me that, will you? No one has ever called that name in a long time," understanding crossed his face as he nodded with a small smile.

"Well then, _Kuroko,_ shall we go on a walk in the garden again? I believe our last meeting their ended abruptly," he held his hand out to me and as I placed mine in his he grasped it, intertwining our fingers together.

I think that I shall enjoy this next week with Kagami before our fate is decided. All thoughts and fears were replaced with the warmth and kindness that Kagami radiated. Kagami.

Thank you for saving me.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuroko

It was warmer in the garden at high noon rather than night. The sun felt nice on my pale skin and it stopped the ever constant chill in my bones. I must have showed a sign of my relaxation because Kagami soon offered that we go sit by the koi pond in the center of the garden. I did not think about how he knew where the pond was, I just obliged and allowed myself to be gently pulled in the right direction.

I sat with my back to the castle and our interwound fingers in between me and Kagami. I felt so at peace that my shoulders started to droop slightly, not even caring that later I would be chastised. I should be allowed my freedom too. At least sometimes.

"Do you like it here?" I glanced over at Kagami and he was staring up into the sky. He squeezed my hand. I don't know how to answer.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you happy here?" That answer was easy. Plain as day. Of course I am not happy here. For all I know I could be whipped later today and there will be nothing anyone can do to stop it.

"No."

"Are you happy now?" I heard the desperation in his voice and he began to rub circles with his thumb into my knuckles. I think so. This feeling is nice. Yes, yes I am happy.

"Yes, I am," I saw him shift and I stared down at the pond. A blue koi fish flicked its tail and water splashed as it swam deeper into the pond.

"I am glad that you're happy, Kuroko," I looked over and our eyes met. His eyes looked softer than before and I felt like I could collapse. My heart was thumping fast and my whole body quivered, giving me goose bumps. My insides felt warm and my skin flushed under the heat of the sun.

"Thank you, Kagami," I whispered and suddenly it felt like too much. His stare. Our hands. The koi that swam away. The sun. Kagami. I just felt to nervous. I never was good with anxiety and my hands began to shake. Kagami gave my hand a small squeeze as he spoke to me gently.

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" I wanted to say no but instead I just nodded like a doll. I covered my self in the glass case and my skin turned cold.

"Yes," I took my hand from his and stared at his eyes. They don't look inviting anymore. "I'm alright. If you could please excuse me Prince, but I have matters to attend to."

"I, uh..." I stood up, curtsied and left. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach and that tingly sensation went away. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped right into someone, a scullery maid to be clear.

"Oh your Majesty! I am so very sorry. Are you alright?" I nodded and mumbled a soft reply, giving her a sad smile. I don't feel like talking. I don't feel like doing anything. Bells rang in the distance, proclaiming it to be 3 o'clock. I must change for fencing practice with Aomine.

I kept the braid in while changing, but instead of a dress I wore hunting boots with high laces, britches tucked in the boots, and a long tunic that ended in a tight ring at my elbows. The tunic was covered with a leather vest and I relaxed into the outfit. I always felt more comfortable outside of a corset.

I walked down the marble halls with my heels clicking and an expressionless face, no longer covered in make-up. I wanted to smile but I already had it in this bad. Maybe I should just let it all go? I already have broken the promise I made to myself that day. So why not break the other promises? They shouldn't matter either, right?

No. I shall remain vigilant and push through the waves of agony and unjust rules. It makes me want to laugh.

I slipped in the courtyard and stood behind Aomine with a small smile. I made up a game were I tried to scare the captain before each practice. Most of the time I lose but the few times I have scared him made me feel so happy. I bent my legs and prepared myself to pounce, but just as I pushed off he turned around and with his eyes wide, I tackled Aomine to the ground, resulting in his very unmasculine squeak.

"Boo."

"Not amusing, Tetsu," I frowned and rolled off of him, laying on the cobblestone that was warm from the morning sun. It felt nice to shed that doll like appearance every once and a while. A hand appeared in my line of vision and I stared at its accommodator.

"Come, Tetsu, it's time for practice, not a siesta," I took his hand and let myself be pulled upwards so I was back on two feet. I thanked him, but it fell on deaf ears for he was already moving on to grab armor and our swords. He threw the armor at me, but since this was how it had always been, I caught it and began to strap it on quickly.

I always felt silly in the armor but Aomine would never duel with me otherwise. He handed me a light rapier with a gold hilt and foil that wrapped around the back of my right hand. Grasping it firmly through leather gloves, I put my other hand behind my back and stood with my feet in a V, the left farther back than the right, the sword pointing upwards.

"En garde," Aomine mimicked my position and we both pointed our swords out, turned around, and took five steps back before spinning on our heels to face each other, now the fun shall begin.

I lunged forward twisted my arm and hit Aomine in the abdomen, forcing him backwards. He countered with a swing downwards that would have sent me falling, but I had already spun out of the way and jerked my arm to trap his rapier and pull it out of his grip. I heard it clatter to the ground somewhere behind me and my lips curved upwards.

Just as I took a step back, Aomine was already back and with his sword, aiming to strike me in the chest. Luckily it just grazed off my armor and I was able to block the attack at my ankles. We danced back and forth. Striking and paring with great intensity. I flew around the floor like a snake, constantly jumping and sloping out of the area of attack and lashing out at Aomine when his defence was weakest.

Neither of us noticed that someone had entered the room until they called out loudly, causing me to falter and Aomine took the opening. Thrusting forward he hit my arm and ripped the sword from my grip, pushing the blade dangerously close to my neck.

"I win," Aomine's voice was breathy and he reeked of sweat. I saw it on his brow and some dripped off onto me. I was pinned down underneath him, his knee on my chest and hand right next to my head.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to Kuroko?" Both of us looked at Kagami in shock. Me from being caught in an awkward moment and Aomine from hearing my name come from his mouth so intimately. He stood up and took of the helmet, glaring at Kagami.

"Well, you Highness, I was simply having a duel with the princess, as requested by her," Kagami helped me up by taking my hand, not letting go when I was on my feet with my helmet removed.

"I see," Kagami nodded tersely and I felt his hand brush against my covered knuckles. "I understand the situation but do not appreciate the brutality you exerted in the attack, understood?" I elbowed Kagami and mumbled an insult under my breath. He looked at me like a kicked puppy.

"I like the challenge, Kagami, and Aomine knows that," I brushed hair from my eyes and accidentally dropped my helmet in the process. It rolled towards the edge of the courtyard, stopping at boot clad feet. The councilman did not look happy with me.

"I am dreadfully sorry to interrupt but the council seeks a private conference with the Princess."

"What for?" Me and Aomine were tense at the question and I felt Kagami's hand squeeze mine in reassurance. It wasn't good for him to ask. I didn't want him to get hurt. Aomine knew what would happen, but he didn't have enough power to stop the beating without being executed for treason or something equally awful.

"I am sorry your Highness, but I am not allowed to say," he nodded and I gave Kagami a sad smile before letting go of his hand and following the councilman to my formidable doom.

Please help me.


	4. Chapter 4: Kuroko & Kagami

I cried out in pain as the whip came down on my back again. My hands were tied to a post in front of me and I was forced to stay on my knees. The tears didn't matter. I could barely contain my screams as I was torn down. My reserve had cracked and I was forced back into my doll-like shape. Pleading for them to stop between each strike.

I hate this so much I could die. Times like these made me wish that I died in the fire too. The fire that killed my parents, that should have killed me too. I remember it so vividly that it hurts. I have nightmares almost every night.

_I ran through the halls with my ball in my hands. _

_"Mother! Father!" My cry echoed in the marble halls and the crackling of fire responded with a his as another tapestry caught fire. They should be in their room. Going down the engulfed halls burned and made me tired. I just wanted my parents. _

_There was a groan as a wooden beam snapped from the ceiling and fell towards me. I screamed and ran blindly ahead, wanting to escape._

_"Kuroko..." I spun around to find my mother. She was here! I could still save her!_

_"Mother-" the beam crashed down on top of me and I cried out. The pain was immeasurable and I was trapped. My ball was slowly rolling down the blazing hallway, back from where I came. I reached and cried but it kept rolling. The screeching sound of someone met my ears and made me cry. It sounded like they were being tortured. I learned later that my mother and father were being burned alive and the voice that had called me wasn't trying to help me._

"Now Tetsuya, what are you?"

"A princess," the whip cracked dangerously close to my face. My breathing quickened so I was hyperventilating. "A good girl, useless, a doll, a plaything for men's amusement."

"Good," I wanted to spit when I felt his hand brushing through my hair. It was just another way that they controlled me.

"Now what will you do?"

"Obey," I responded like a well trained hound. I sounded so broken.

"Good girl, now go make play with the Prince. If I hear one bad thing about your behavior its back to the post, okay?" I nodded dejectedly and was dismissed. What I didn't expect was Kagami yo be waiting outside for me.

"Oh god, are you alright my dear?" He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears, I leaned into the touch.

"Yes, I'm alright," I was happy that he was alright as well. I wouldn't want someone like him to have to face something as hideous as me. "I'm just feeling a little tired."

"Well why don't we go and have tea, here, let me carry you," I didn't have time to protest for he had already scooped me up in his arms and I latched onto his neck to keep from falling. My face was hot and I knew the rest of me was too.

"Please Kagami, I'm fine," he shook his head and stared into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I stayed obedient.

"Your tires, and I want to help you. I see no wrong in helping someone I find to be precious. I care deeply for you Kuroko," I couldn't take it and pressed my face into his shoulder. I mumbled my thanks and he tried to help me by rubbing my back with his thumb, but it only made me want to flinch, and flinch I did.

"Are you alright? Why did you flinch?"

"I'm just tired Kagami, is it alright if I go rest?" I knew he would say yes because of how cautious he was not to touch my back again.

"Anything for you, Kuroko," I smiled into his shoulder and a guard opened the door to my chambers at his command. Kagami laid me down gently on the mattress. I rolled onto my side and stared at him as he knelt down to stay at my height. "Would thee like my company during thy rest?" I nodded and he pulled a chair over and took my hand in his. I smiled at him as he removed my gloves and gently massaged my hands.

"Thank you Kagami."

"Your welcome, Kuroko," I yawned and closed my eyes.

* * *

I stared at Kuroko, waiting for her breath to deepen. She was so beautiful, just like I remembered her. I fell in love with her at our first meeting, which was years ago. She seemed so sad. She still seems sad. Maybe because I'm not trying hard enough.

I pushed a strand of hair that had fallen from the braid out of her face. She looked like such an angel when she slept. Her mouth was slightly parted and her lips were a bright rose pink, I wondered what they felt like. I fingered my own lips self consciously when Kuroko rolled onto her back and made a moan of pain, quickly rolling over again and onto her stomach. The blankets had become tangled and I stood up to fix them.

"No don't..." I paused, in mid motion of draping the blanket over her. She curled herself up into a ball and shivered. The tremor through her body made me worry and I felt like an idiot. Here I was pitying myself when my poor Kuroko is having nightmares! I chastised myself and finished tucking her in, being cautious not to accidentally touch any parts that seemed indecent.

"Mother... Fa-ther..." I took her hand again in both hands and kissed it, pressing the hand against my cheek and sighing. I knew about the fire. I had first visited the kingdom two weeks after the fire. Kuroko was very quiet then and had really short hair, but she was still beautiful.

I need to help her in any way I can. That day that we met i made a promise to make kuroko happy. I stared at her, and began to lean in to place a kiss on her forehead, when her eyes snapped open and Kuroko sat up, cracking our foreheads together.

"Oh-ah," Kuroko held her head and flopped back down on the bed, I leaned back in my chair doing the same. "Sorry, Kagami."

"Ah don't be, it 'tis my fault. Are you alright?" I felt like I've asked the question a million times. A red mark was appearing on her forehead. I felt bad and took one of her hands away from the mark.

"Its only a bump Kagami, nothing to worry about," I saw the slight flush in her cheeks and heard a dip in her voice as she spoke. I smiled and ran a hand over the top of her head, cupping her cheek in the end.

"Alright, Kuroko. Did you rest well?" Kuroko nodded and I saw a glazed look appear over her eyes suddenly. I'm such an idiot! She gazed off before snapping back to look into my eyes.

"I would like it very much if I could change, Kagami. Could you please leave, just for a moment," Kuroko hesitated and I could hear some distaste in her voice. Maybe I did something wrong?

"Anything for you, Kuroko," I wanted so much to lean forward and kiss her right there. Kuroko just looked so ravishing with those slightly closed eyes, the flushed cheeks, and a mouth slightly open and waiting. I inwardly scolded myself and kissed her hand, stood up, and left.

Waiting outside of her room made me anxious. I heard talking inside the room and none of them sounded like Kuroko. Its probably just the maids talking to her. Then I heard a yelp and stood up.

"Kuroko!" I went for the door but the guards stopped me. Saying that I needed to wait until she comes out, that everything was okay.

Pacing in front of the room, I felt my facade falling. Now I was angry. Angry at the guards for keeping me from taking care of Kuroko. Angry at the captain for acting so intimate around her. Angry at myself for being a stupid idiot. I wanted to help Kuroko.

"God damnit," I swore under my breath and pushed a hand through my hair, something that had become a habit of mine.

"Kagami?" I spun towards the door and saw Kuroko peeking out of the crack.

"Oh, Kuroko. Come, let us go for- ah… a walk in the garden?" When she didn't advance towards me, my thoughts darkened and my smile fell. "Is something the matter? Are you alright?" I took a step and saw her blush and look away.

"I-its just I feel embarrassed in this dress, I feel really weird," I chuckled and shook my head, a playful smile on my face.

"I am sure you look wonderful, no matter what it is you wear."

"Really?"

"Truly, now come on," I stuck out my hand and watched as she reluctantly emerged from her hiding place. I had to keep from staring. "Kuroko… you-"

"I look horrible don't I?" Kuroko went to retreat but I took her hand, pulling her so that we were chest to chest.

"You look beautiful," and she did. The dress suited her wonderfully and made her eyes look brighter and I had the urge to run my hands through her already silky locks of blue hair. Kuroko buried her face in my chest, pressing herself against me, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling what I found dear close. I sniffed her hair and when I smelt roses and books I smiled into her hair. It would make sense that something so delicate would be surrounded by books. Kuroko must know almost everything. I can't even imagine how smart she probably is. Definitely smarter than I.

"Kagami? Could you maybe… let go? I feel awkward," I let go of her, but kept a hand around her waist.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, did I make you uncomfortable, Kuroko?"

"No, no, I was just talking about my dress. It's hard to stay in one spot to long because of the wires in the corset, I feel like I'm being suffocated," I was surprised by that, I had not known that was possible. Even more surprised was Kuroko, for her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth, giving me a look like she was caught doing something bad.

"Well why don't you just not where a corset?" I stared at her for a moment and then I heard a snort. What?

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" then Kuroko started giggling and I chuckled with her, the laugh was contagious. Then we were both laughing and I felt something inside me churn and I leaned closer to Kuroko. I took her face in my eyes and she slowly stopped laughing, staring at me with big, doe-like eyes. I watched those beautiful eyes close and I leaned forward, wishing myself the best of luck.


End file.
